Outcast
by Misskittenlover628
Summary: My ontake on experiment 628. What would happen if someone stole 628 from Jumba's safe? Chos would inshue. CHAPTER TWO NOW UP. No slash. Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I only own 628.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

* * *

It was a gloomy day in the island of Kauai, Hawaii. The normally beautiful sky was covered with ash grey clouds, which were responsible for the rainfall on the island. Due to too much water, the ground was soft and mushy. Citizens had to wear thick boots to avoid sinking in it, and even then they still partially sank. The ground wasn't as bad as the weather itself, the rain was so thick that you could accurately use the expression, 'it's raining cats and dogs.'

Everyone was indoors, doing chores or catching up on activities that they had neglected before. All in all, everyone was doing something, including a certain evil genius. Jumba Jookiba, creator of 627 soon to be 628 experiments, was adding the finishing touches to his new experiment.

"This one will be stronger than 627 ever was, HAHA." Jumba crackled. "This experiment will be changing the course of life!"

He pulled down a lever as a blinding electricity filled the room lighting it up. Watching an experiment being born was an amazing sight. The light illuminating the walls, the sight of a mere blueprint turning into an amazing feat of life. For Jumba Jookiba, even after watching this 627 times, he still ceased to be amazed. The thrill of pride welled up inside his chest as the realization of his newest and greatest creation being brought to life finally dawned on him. Sadly, he would have to hide his new creation as the little girl, also known as Lilo had forbidden him from making any more creations, since the incident with 627.

Even though the others would think of 628 as a monster waiting to causing havoc, Jumba knew the real beauty behind every single experiment he had created with his own hands.

Each had taken something from him, he had lost about twenty years of his life and his hair to create these formidable creatures. He had traveled all over the galaxy to search for the perfect ingredients and parts to make his creations, yet everyone thinks they are an abomination or have some sort of prejudice against them.

Jumba sighed as he pulled the lever up again. Yet no matter what they did, no matter what he did, the doubt and prejudice would still be there somewhere deep down.

Even with all that Ohana and family, one thing was right. He and all his experiments would always be outcasts. No matter how many times Lilo tried to persistently to make the other people of Hawaii include them, it could never truly be from their hearts.

A tap from the glass capsule brought Jumba back from his pondering. A white colored experiment peeked through the glass. The inside of her ears, chest area, bottom of her feet and paws, and muzzle were a bright turqoise. Her claws were sharp and colored purple. She had turquoise and purple markings over her body, and had hair like fur up to her waist with bangs. Her hair transferred from turquoise to dark blue to dark purple. She also had stunning light blue and aqua eyes. Her tail was foxlike and fluffy, with a bit of turqoise at the end. Last, were two antennas which were about half her size that stood up on her head, and curled downwards slightly at the ends, which were tipped purple.

Jumba beamed at his creation. Unlike the other female experiments he had given her the powers of Stitch plus being able to lift 4,000 times her weight. She also had a retractable pair of arms and claws.

But there was something special about her that he had never given other experiments. She had the power to stir jealousy among other people and experiments.

Jumba couldn't help himself, but he promised that as soon as 628 was made, she would be dehydrated to be stored away in a hidden vault. Speaking of 628, she was desperately clawing the inside of the glass container, determined to escape. But Jumba was already one step ahead, he had especially made the capsule 628 proof, as he had learned his lesson from 627. He couldn't let 628 out, the havoc she can cause, would be very destructive to society, efficiently opening a door to take over the government, Jumba thought cackling.

He plugged up the glass capsule to an energy source to charge his beautiful creations' molecules. He planned to tell no one about 628, not even Pleakley. If word leaked out they would all be in terrible danger.

He checked the energy meter and took the plug off. Jumba then rummaged through a container, pulling up a purple collar with a tag that said 628 on it. He then turned around and walked over to the container. Jumba looked at his creation forlornly, and said. "Jumba can not let you out and train you like other experiments, but Jumba will give you this, since he did not have time to visit the tailor shop." Jumba held up the collar and slipped the collar through a panel.

628 looked at it and held it close to her chest. She put it around her neck and stared at the numbers imprinted on the silver tag.

Jumba picked up the capsule and put it in the dehydrator. "Be seeing you soon my brilliant creation." He pressed the silver button and watched as his experiment turned into a soft aquamarine colored pod. "Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 1 - Activation

Chapter one

* * *

Experiment 628 opened her eyes. They were immediately filled with light, and as eyes were not adapted to them, she was forced to shut them again. Her eyes felt like they were stabbed multiple times with a burning hot knife slowly until all they could feel were a dull ache. It was very painful to open your eyes in a bright light, especially after days in the dark. 628 rubbed her eyes, trying to dull the pain that was causing her entire body misery.

She glanced around. 'Strange, where did Jumba go?' she thought. Now that she really thought about it, this didn't look like Jumba's lab. Before, she had just given the room a once over, not caring about it, but now that the pain in her eyes had dulled, she had no problem pondering over her strange situation. The lab had beakers, blueprints, and alien technology all over the place. This place didn't look remotely like it.

It was a gray room with two steel doors, and a single desk and chair. Otherwise it was empty. 628 crawled up the wall, sniffing for other life sources. She found none. What was more intriguing was the sign on the computer. It was faded, but she could make out two lines with ome in the middle. It's screen was cracked and broken, with smoke coming out from inside it, implying that it was broken easily. By sniffing the substance, she implied that it was hit with a plasma blast exactly 7 minutes and 57 seconds ago.

Whatever hit it was long gone, so 628 lowered her guard and searched for a place to escape. She glanced at the doors, but decided against going through them. After all there could still be a trap.

She instead found an air vent and tore open the cover with her razor sharp claws. She crawled through the hole into the ventilation system. Judging by the angle of the room, she must be in the middle of the structure, which means it would take a while until she found a way out.

After fifteen minutes of crawling, her hands and knees were really getting sore. Fortunately, she was in luck as she saw sunlight peeking out ahead. As she neared the exit, she ripped the cover out it's hinges and climbed through the exit.

She didn't bother looking at her surroundings and just ran away from the dark colored ship. Once she was far enough, she settled at the trunk of a tree to collect her thoughts. She was sure that she was dehydrated after her creation, so she must have somehow ended up in the ship and either purposely or accidentally, activated after a blaster went off resulting in a broken computer.

628 clutched her head and sighed in frustration as the puzzle still had multiple holes in it. 628 just ended up shaking her head and standing up. No matter how much it stumped her, she couldn't ponder on this forever. She had to do something.

Her programming immediately provided her with the option to wreak havoc all over town. That's not such a bad idea, she thought. Now the only thing remaining was to find a place to wreak havoc in. As she headed out west, she came upon a town that was identified by others as Kokua town. Perfect, was her last thought as her actions caused a turn in events.


End file.
